Like Magic
by Heir Guardian
Summary: The price one will pay to stay with the one they love..(DM/CG)
1. I

If someone had been going through the forest that day they would have been in for a surprise. While all the elves were practicing archery and magic in the village, deep in the forest, one wasn't. Blond hair was held back in a ponytail and red eyes flashed in the light filtering through the leaves. But instead of robes or a lighter garb this elf wore heavy leather armor. Some would assume that he was wearing it to train himself to become a stronger archer.  
  
Then they would see the sword held in his hands and eyebrows would lift and whispering would begin.  
  
This elf knew all this. Knew that he was a disgrace to elves, unless he could prove otherwise in his style of fighting. Of course that was why he was here, deep in the dark forest, away from the disapproving eyes of his kin.  
  
He swung the sword again, twisted and turned, stabbed and blocked, moving as if dancing, graceful and deadly. Any other warrior would have been proud to make place in their ranks for him, but he was to never know this.  
  
No. Better he be discouraged to act like this and take on an elvish form of fighting, something acceptable and proper.  
  
It would soon be time for his trials and the other elves were hoping he would take the hint and leave the sword to others. Even his friends were backing away from him or had already left.  
  
Wondering where this ambition came from.  
  
But the elf had looked at the spell books and the bow and turned away. The sword was his weapon and the only one that drew him to succeed. It commanded his respect and he would learn all that he could to deserve the respect he gave it in return.  
  
His name was Celtic and this day was special.  
  
  
  
He never heard them approach, so absorbed in his thoughts and movements, and therefore never stood a chance. They caught him unawares and before he knew it he was hit by the spell. The spell every free elf feared.  
  
The spell of the Card. He tried to fight it, but was laughed at. He felt the binding spell capture a part of his soul, dragging it out of him bit by bit. He was caught and he knew it, so did the slavers. No one knew exactly what the slavers were; they wore cloaks always and stayed in the shadows. Appearing only to capture unsuspecting people and turn them into cards to be sold to those who would use them without care or compassion in the dreaded Shadow games.  
  
But that wasn't what was on Celtic's mind as he was lead away into the cart, no, what bothered him was that the other elves wouldn't come after him. His obsession with the sword had pushed them all away and now he was truly alone, with no hope.  
  
Tired from the practice and the brief but pointless fight with the slavers he was exhausted. He let his head fall and ignored them as they led him away from his home.  
  
Dark walked beside his friend Gaia in the bright sunlight. The only reason he was here was because his fellow Magicians had demanded that he go out and relaxed. Gaia, who always thought that the magician needed to get out more, was only too happy to grab the opportunity to drag his friend off to the market. They both left the Palace, which housed both the barracks and the Tower, and entered the main city, heading to the market.  
  
There was an easy silence between the two old friends and they were content just to walk right now. It was Gaia, who was used to the ways of the inner city, who first noticed that something wasn't right. The market was unusually crowded with an uneasy air hanging over everything, and the two went to investigate. When they got to the edge they grew even more concerned.  
  
"Gaia? Is this normal?" The Magician didn't like the looks of this.  
  
"No, my friend. Usually you could walk through the market and I don't recall anything being scheduled for today." He shook his head thinking back to the talk of the other warriors. They usually knew everything that was going on in the city. How else to chose which days you wanted off?  
  
" Something is not right." The knight frowned and used his bulk to get to the front of the crowd, Dark following close behind him. What they found there disgusted them.  
  
The slavers were at it again. Trying to sell their wares in the city. Only Dark wondered what made them so bold as to go against the laws of this city in daylight. Then he saw 'him' and understood. They only had one cage on display and within that cage was the most beautiful sight he had seen.  
  
A blond elf with gorgeous crimson eyes that flashed in the light of the sun. He sat there glaring at all who approached, but he couldn't do anything with the slaver holding his card. He looked like he had been starved and beaten. Dark couldn't stand it. There was fire in those eyes and he would not see it destroyed by such as these if by anything. He didn't know why but he wanted to protect this elf.  
  
He stormed over to the slavers and saw their surprise at a Magician in their midst. He felt Gaia behind him and that reassured him. No one would mess with a Knight in his home. He pointed to the elf and spoke in a clear and dangerous voice.  
  
"That elf. You will give me his card, right this minute." He held out his hand and when the slavers hesitated, Gaia came forward and grabbed the nearest slaver and threw him into the crowd where a few people promptly went after him.  
  
"I don't think you heard my friend quite clearly. He wants the card, now hand it over, before there is more trouble." One slaver came forward.  
  
"Of course good sir, but there is a price-"  
  
"There is no price on freedom." Dark shouted and used his magic to blast the slaver holding the elf's card. He grabbed the card and Gaia grabbed the elf, which had just been watching the whole scene looking mildly interested.  
  
They both fled the scene, but not before Gaia had grabbed a soldier and told him to inform the Free Cards what was going on. Dark knew that they would take care of the Slavers, permanently, if they had their way.  
  
The Free Cards served because they wished to and did not enter a Shadow Game unless they wanted to, unlike captured Cards, which had to obey whomever bought them.  
  
They entered the Palace and walked to the Tower, ignoring the looks Gaia with the elf slung over his shoulder brought, not stopping until they reached Dark's series of rooms. Dark collapsed into one of the chairs in the main room and watched as Gaia set the quiet elf on his feet and stood by him.  
  
The elf looked over at Dark and he felt something flutter inside him, as those eyes seemed to measure and assess who he was. He wondered what the elf thought and why he cared?  
  
For his part, Celtic was wondering what was going on. He had been beaten and abused for weeks and then been brought to this city to be sold, only to be rescued by this violet clad Magician and the Knight. Only he wasn't sure what was to happen now and if he had any control. The Magician still held his card and the Knight blocked his way out, but neither seemed inclined to hurt him at the moment.  
  
Since neither seemed ready to answer his questions he studied the room he was in. Everything was done in shades of blue and purple and was quite cozy. There were four stuffed chairs, one of which the magician occupied, a thick carpet under his feet, curtains on a full-sized window that looked like it led to a balcony and a large table in one corner. There were also two other doors besides the one they had entered.  
  
'Nice place. I could get used to it, as long as I'm allowed outside.'  
  
It was the Knight who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well Dark, what do we do with him now?" The magician sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure Gaia. I want him to be free, but I'm also worried that he'll be caught again, besides, I don't know how to break the spell of the Card, no one does."  
  
"Free sounds good." Thought Celtic.  
  
"We'll, get the Free Cards to teach him how to Duel. He's an elf so you could probably teach him magic, or someone in the barracks can take him to the archery range." Celtic finally spoke up.  
  
"Now, hold on a minute. I thank you for saving me and if you really want me to be free than you will let me choose my own future." Both of them looked at him in shock. He ignored it.  
  
"I suppose you want to leave here don't you?" The magician's voice had gotten quiet. Celtic looked at him and saw that he looked sad and worn out. Something within the blond didn't want to leave him looking like that. And besides, he liked how the other looked and the calm aura he projected. He blushed at the last thought. But knew it was true.  
  
"I didn't say that. I kinda like this place. It looks comfortable and safe," he saw the Magician smile and felt the blush grow hotter, "but in the ways of training, the only training I'll accept are that of the sword." The magician raised an eyebrow at this but looked over at the Knight.  
  
"Gaia, would you be willing to train him then? Or should we go see if someone is available among the Free Cards?" Celtic looked at the Knight who was looking from him to the Magician and then back. A slow smile spread across his face and he nodded, more to himself than to the question it seemed.  
  
"No, I'll train him and I'll assume that he'll be staying here?"  
  
"If he wishes to yes." Dark looked over and Celtic nodded.  
  
"I would like that. I have nowhere else to go and my people won't take me back. They're probably glad that they don't have to deal with me anymore, but what do I do about my card? Do you keep it?" The Magician got up and moved over to Celtic. He placed the card on Celtic's chest, over his heart and chanted a few words. The elf didn't notice the words; instead he felt the heat of the other's hand against him and the power that flowed between the two of them. Dimly he remembered the Knight was in the room and then the Magician had backed away. He too was blushing, although faintly.  
  
"There. The card is sealed to you and no one can take it without your permission." Celtic nodded and smiled slightly. They both started when the Knight cleared his throat.  
  
"Dark, you need to get some rest after that spell and I trust our new friend would appreciate the same. So, I shall take my leave for now and return later tonight with dinner for the three of us. Now if you'll excuse me." He bowed out of the room, but not before winking at Celtic. The elf quickly turned his head and instead looked at the Magician.  
  
"He's right, we both need rest, but I unfortunately have only one bed. It is big enough for two, but if you would prefer something else."  
  
"The bed is fine, I just want to rest." The magician nodded and led him through another room where there was a huge bed and another chair. The bed was big enough for two and more and looked quite comfortable. Celtic watched as the Magician took off his outer robe and was left in just a loose shirt and tight pants. He went over to a chest and tossed Celtic some clothes. They were pale blue, but the same as The Magician's. Celtic shed his torn clothes with relief and quickly got into the new ones. They both lay down on the bed.  
  
"My name's Celtic, by the way." The magician smiled at him.  
  
"And I'm Dark." They smiled at each other and soon sleep took over. It wasn't till Gaia came knocking later that they would realize they were in each other's arms. 


	2. II

Gaia stood pounding at the door, not receiving an answer and not willing to leave. Finally he stopped and used a little trick another warrior had taught him and opened the door. His friend and the elf were nowhere to be seen, but the door to the bedroom was slightly ajar and he didn't mind poking his head in for a look.  
  
He smiled as he looked at the scene before him. Dark held the elf close and neither seemed to be aware of their position, but that wasn't what caught his eye. No, it was the smile that had long been missing from the Magician's face, now firmly back where it belonged.  
  
He moved in closer and noticed that his presence disturbed the elf; who clutched the Magician tightly as if protecting. That confirmed what Gaia had thought. They were bonded, rare yes, but not unheard of. But knowing this didn't help the one problem he knew would happen. Dark would never admit that he loved another, not when he knew his fate.  
  
But looking at the two lying together, so happy, he was tempted to curse fate, destiny and the whole mess. They belonged together! But his training stopped him, and he could only sigh while his mind started forming plans to help these two as much as he could. Finally his stomach reminded him there was food in the next room and that these two had yet to eat as well.  
  
He reached over and tapped Dark lightly on the nose, knowing from the past that it was the best way to wake him up. He chuckled quietly as the violet magician crunched up his face before opening his eyes and staring at Gaia in annoyance. Gaia just shook his head slightly and cocked his head towards the elf in his friend's arms. Dark looked over in surprise and noticed their position and his face turned a shade of red the Knight thought wasn't possible although looked quite nice.  
  
The elf took this moment to wake up and saw Dark blushing and decided to ignore it, to Gaia's amusement. He just stretched and sat up, bringing Dark with him and then raised an eyebrow at the Knight.  
  
"Food?" The elf asked and Gaia smiled and waved to the other room.  
  
"In there, I brought enough for all of us. I was just waiting until you guys woke up." Dark got out of bed, grumbling to himself. He had been comfortable, although he wouldn't admit it, more than comfortable actually, and now he had to wake up.  
  
The Knight led the elf to the food and watched him dig in. He was glad that Neo had told him to grab extra for the blond. He had forgotten how thin the elf had looked when they rescued him, speaking of which.  
  
"I guess I should tell you that the Slavers won't be coming anywhere near here anymore. A lot of people were upset to see an elf as an unwilling Card and the Free Cards used their own methods to remove them from the city." He grinned viscously as he remembered the Cards coming to him to make sure the elf was all right, with what was left of the Slavers. No they wouldn't be coming around here, ever again.  
  
The elf nodded his head firmly and stared off into the distance for a minute. The ruby eyes grew hazy and Gaia could easily see the pain within them.  
  
"They'll never hurt you again. Many here will protect you and even more will stand by you." For more reasons than those you know, he added silently. He heard Dark enter the room and handed his friend a plate. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company, although Gaia caught the glances going between his two dinner companions when they thought the other wasn't looking.  
  
He finally excused himself and went to look for a friend. He was going to get the two together, but he would need help to do so, a lot of help if he knew Dark. He walked to the barracks and went in search of another warrior with a weird bond. A bond to a mortal of all creatures.  
  
Dark stared at the elf across from him and sighed. He wished life had been kinder to him, not having to give him a glimpse of what he could never have and would always want. Maybe he shouldn't have gone outside yesterday, shouldn't have slept by this beautiful elf for just a little while. But who could have resisted? Red eyes looked up at his sigh and locked with his. They just looked at each other and then finally Celtic looked away slightly.  
  
"You don't want me here, do you?" He whispered. "I thought you were going to be upset if I left, but I guess you were unhappy with me staying." Dark wanted to tell him he was wrong, to share what was on his mind, but he couldn't. This would be kinder to Celtic. He turned his head away from the beautiful elf and looked out the window.  
  
He heard nothing for a long time and when he turned back, Celtic had left. Dark just stared in shock, he had known that elves moved silently, but he hadn't been prepared for this disappearing act. He looked all through his rooms and when he was sure Celtic was nowhere to be seen, he cried. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he be allowed to love? Why must he push everyone away? But he remembered a different set of red eyes that had called to him, a call he couldn't refuse.  
  
"It seems I'll be forever doomed by red eyes."  
  
Celtic didn't let his tears fall. He wouldn't, it would tear him apart. He had been wrong to even think the Magician could ever want him there, no matter what he thought he had seen. His own people didn't even want him. He walked quickly away from the Tower and when he was passing by the barracks when he heard a familiar voice. The Knight.  
  
Curiosity took him closer and he listened to the voices.  
  
"So you are sure he loves him?"  
  
"Yes, I've never seen Dark so peaceful, he was actually smiling."  
  
"That is rare. He hasn't smiled for years or at least none I've seen."  
  
"So, will you help?"  
  
"I don't know if I can. I mean it won't be easy for them. Maybe it's better if it never happens to them."  
  
"It's not fair! Why did Yami have to choose Dark? Why not let him live in peace?"  
  
"It is not our place to decide."  
  
"But you can be with that mortal and that wasn't easy."  
  
"It still isn't."  
  
"Flame, please."  
  
"The elf has to decide if he is willing to live with Dark for the short time he has left. He must know before he makes a decision that Dark is bound to Yami's deck and that can't be changed."  
  
Celtic left the voices and stood there in the shadows thinking about what he had just heard. This certainly explained why Dark had been sad and didn't answer him, but could he love him and stay with him, only to have to give him up in a short period of time?  
  
He, like all others in this world, knew of Yami's choice. Every thousand years, Yami created a Deck, holding the best of the best Cards. Many thought it was an honor and strove to be a part of that Deck, to live in the mortal realm, but a few others did not.  
  
Like Dark it seemed. He knew there wasn't much time left; The Deck would be formed at the end of this year. He knew what he must do.  
  
He ran back up the tower and wrote a message for Dark. He then took off into the night, heading towards the desert. If Dark was going to become part of the Deck, than so was he. Even if all he could give was his life.  
  
'I've found something I never thought I could. My Kin didn't understand me, didn't take the time to.'  
  
He turned and looked back to the city.looking at the tower.  
  
"And yet in a few hours you made me feel at home." He smiled slightly. "I hope I'll be able to come back." 


	3. III

Gaia walked back towards the tower, frustrated and angry with himself. He didn't like feeling helpless and that's exactly what he was. No one went against the Pharaoh. No one. He sighed.  
  
"Well at least for a little while they'll be happy."  
  
That thought however was shattered as soon as he entered his friend's room. Something was wrong. He searched the whole series of rooms and found no one.  
  
"Where would they have gone at this hour?"  
  
He sat by the table and finally saw a piece of paper. Curiosity and concern made him pick it up.  
  
'I know now the reason you stayed silent and I don't blame you. But understand this. In the few hours I've known you, I've given you're my heart and soul. I just found you and can't bear to lose you. I'm going now to find away for us to be together, even if it's in the Deck.  
  
Celtic'  
  
Gaia set the note down carefully. The Elf had left. But how could he hope to find a way to stay with Dark, unless.  
  
That was it! He was going to try and be chosen for the deck himself!  
  
"The fool! He can't do it alone!" He cursed under his breath and went in search of Dark. He had a feeling the Magician had yet to read the note.  
  
'Cause if he had, he would have left by now and there is no way I'm staying out of this!'  
  
He grinned as he raced through the tower trying to find his friend. As serious as this was, it looked like fun and that is something that had been lacking in his life.  
  
  
  
Dark looked down at his spell book but found he couldn't concentrate on the words on the paper. It had only been a few minutes after Celtic had left that the normal, comforting silence of his rooms had become unbearable. He had to leave and keep his mind off this unhappy fate.  
  
So he had come here, to the library, to try to do something useful. But he was finding out the hard way that he couldn't. He finally closed the book and slumped into his chair, placing it on the table beside him.  
  
"Why is it that I feel this way? I don't even know where he's from."  
  
"Well you won't be able to learn anything if you don't get moving soon."  
  
Dark jumped at the voice and spun out of his chair and faced Gaia.  
  
"Did you have to sneak up on me?" The other's words sunk in. "What do you mean?"  
  
Gaia sighed.  
  
"Let's go back to your room for a minute there's something you might want to read." Gaia reached out and practically dragged him out of the room. He didn't like the feel of this and when they finally reached his tower room and he saw the note. That feeling grew.  
  
Gaia passed the paper over to him and watched him closely as he read it. The paper shook in his hand as his body trembled. Something finally clicked.  
  
"We're bonded."  
  
Gaia raised one eyebrow and gave a small smile.  
  
"Took you long enough, Dark. Now, one guess as to what he's going to try and do."  
  
Dark looked at Gaia in alarm.  
  
"He wouldn't!" The eyebrow rose a bit higher and Dark's shoulders slumped. "He would." He leaned against the table for support but just for a moment. In his mind he took a long look at himself and who he had become.  
  
Ever since he had found out he was destined for the Deck, he had given up on this life, on happiness and as he looked back, he realized how it had affected his friends. Now there was someone in his life who showed him that there was another path he could take. That he could still find happiness.  
  
Or that he could at least try and this wasn't a chance that he was going to throw away. He looked up at Gaia.  
  
"Will you come with me?" The knight smiled.  
  
"You couldn't keep me here if you tried." He turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to tell Flame what has happened. You pack up and I'll meet you at the gate. I'm pretty sure he is headed for the Temple, so we have a direction at least."  
  
Dark nodded and watched his friend go. He looked around his room and found to his surprise that he was happy to be letting it go. No matter what happened, at the end of this his future was in the deck. But whether he was going alone was yet to be decided. He smiled and started packing.  
  
  
  
Celtic looked around him and saw miles upon miles of sand. He sighed and shook some of the stuff out of his hair. He knew he had to keep walking, because, being the idiot that he was, he had left the tower with nothing but the clothes on his back and they weren't even his!  
  
But it was comforting to have something of Dark's with him. It was less comforting though, to know they offered no protection.  
  
He shook off those gloomy thoughts and continued walking; that was all he could really do. A low growl was the only warning he got and then he felt something lunge at him. He turned quickly and moved to the side, his elfin speed saving him from the jaws of the creature again behind him. He turned to face it and came face to face with a beautiful silver wolf.  
  
He was huge, as big as a horse or larger and he could easily take Celtic down, as he had just tried. But now he didn't seem inclined to attack. They stared each other down, neither giving way until finally the wolf cocked his head to the side and sat down on his haunches.  
  
"You don't act like any elf I've ever met before." He said it almost accusingly and Celtic was tempted to laugh. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to act?" He had a feeling he knew the answer.  
  
"I expected you to have a bow or use some kind of magic to block me." Yup he had been right. He sighed and glared at the wolf.  
  
"So I'm not like other elves. I prefer the sword as my weapon, but as you see I don't have one so you have me at a disadvantage." The wolf looked surprised but then he gave a movement close to a shrug.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I wasn't going to hurt you. As for using a sword, well that's interesting. An elf actually might be good with one as long as it wasn't one of those overgrown clunky metal objects that humans seem to favor."  
  
Celtic was now confused.  
  
"If you weren't going to hurt me, then why did you attack me?"  
  
"I was curious as to what you were going to do. If you had attacked back, I would have backed off. I'm one of those enlisted to guard the temple and any of the races with cruel intents are to be kept away." He grinned, showing teeth. "You; fortunately are not one of those and therefore are safe."  
  
Here he padded over to the elf.  
  
"But why are you here? No one was summoned and that's usually the only reason that anyone ever comes here of their own free will."  
  
"That may be, but I have no other choice but to come here, although my business at the temple is right now, mine alone to know."  
  
Gold eyes studied red and it seemed to Celtic as if the wolf was testing him; reaching into his very heart and then those gold eyes widened in surprise and went glassy as if focusing on something else. He stayed like that for a few moments and then seemed to shake himself free.  
  
"Well, it's still a long way to the temple and you will have to face many perils along the way. You need to be prepared." He turned and presented his back to Celtic who decided not to comment on his strange behavior before. "I'll give you a lift to the village near here."  
  
Celtic got on to the Wolf's back and held on.  
  
"By the way, the name's Silver Fang."  
  
"Celtic."  
  
Silver Fang took off with one flying leap and then they were racing across the sand. But a voice seemed to speak into the Elf's mind.  
  
'Your heart lies within the Deck but is that truly what your soul desires? Your name is now known. Be wary of where that knowledge will lead you to.'  
  
Red eyes met red eyes for the first time.  
  
Both knew that it wouldn't be the last. 


	4. IV

Dark swore as Gadreel, Gaia's mount, threw him for the third time that hour. His friend was refusing to look at him, but Dark knew it was because he was laughing. He got back to his feet and wiped the sand from his cloak.  
  
"Tell me again why do we have to ride that thing?" He pointed at the purple horse with his staff, staying far away from its hooves. Gaia finally turned and looked at him.  
  
"You may very well be able to float and use magic, but I can't. Besides," He gave Gadreel and affectionate pat. "He's the fastest horse in the Kingdom. He'll get us there without you wasting your magic." He jumped out of the saddle and walked over to dark.  
  
"I refuse to ride anymore. He keeps throwing me."  
  
"Because you keep expecting him too."  
  
Dark looked at him, completely baffled.  
  
"What?" Gaia sighed.  
  
"He's battle trained and whatever his rider wants he will automatically respond to you and since you keep expecting him to throw you, that's what he does." Dark blinked.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense." He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm like this." Gaia stopped him from going on.  
  
"Don't worry. I've seen Flame worried about his bonded and he acts much worse." He grinned. "Of course we teased him non stop, so that might have something to do with it."  
  
Dark just looked at Gaia who tried to look innocent.  
  
"Are all warriors like this?"  
  
"Basically." Dark just shook his head.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"Nothing. And it will stay that way until you find your elf." Gaia smirked. "Cause you are sure as hell not my type." He dodged the staff that was swung at his head but barely. Ignoring the indignant magician, he jumped back into the saddle and held a hand out for dark. "Shall we try this again?"  
  
"Yes. But no more smart remarks." He grabbed the Knights hand and swung into the saddle behind him. Gadreel broke into a jog and they headed across the sand, Dark making sure he seemed relaxed to the horse. But something bugged him. It seemed Gaia had a fondness for the colour purple. Best not dwell on that thought.  
  
He focused his attention back to its main concern.  
  
Celtic. He knew they were close. He could feel it in his heart. The Elf had passed this way, but that was visible even without the bond. Wherever an elf went, the land felt revived and refreshed. It sang of power, a song that Dark knew well.  
  
Celtic, being an elf, nurtured the magic that flowed through the land, and Dark as a Magician, worked with that power.  
  
'Just another way we fit together."  
  
The thought made him smile. But he knew he wouldn't be smiling for much longer. They were nearing the temple and he was scared. Scared that the Pharaoh wouldn't understand why Celtic wanted to be part of the Deck and why Dark, as he was slowly realizing, needed him there with him.  
  
He sighed and leaned against Gaia. The knight had always been his support and security. He would never forget him.  
  
'Even if Celtic makes it into the Deck, I'll still lose someone dear to me.'  
  
He fought back the tears that threatened to form at the thought, but as he felt Gaia shift in the saddle, he knew that the Knight seemed to understand without being told. An armored hand grabbed his knee.  
  
"Whatever happens, Dark, I'm glad I knew you and I would never ask for that to be taken away."  
  
"Thanks. I'll forever be grateful, even if you drive me insane sometimes." He heard the smile in the Knight's reply.  
  
"The feelings mutual."  
  
  
  
Celtic got off Silver's back and looked around. The village was made up of many races, most peace loving creatures whom did not often fight, like the fairies, human civilians and beasts. No elves were here, but that didn't surprise him. His kin often stayed within the forest or sometimes the plains. Never out here among the sand and stone.  
  
He noticed, however, that quite a few warriors walked among the people. Fighters of all races and each had a pendant with a simple symbol of a rectangle done in gold.  
  
"Silver? What are those pendants for?" Silver looked over at him.  
  
"They are the sign of a Free Card. They were those to show that they are proud of who they are and are here to protect those who do not wish to fight." Silver looked pleased at this thought. "There are many in the surrounding area of the temple."  
  
Celtic placed a hand on his chest; over the same place Dark had sealed his card. He hadn't really thought about what being a Free Card meant to him. He was too busy thinking of his Magician.  
  
'Wait a minute! My Magician? When did he become mine?'  
  
He examined that thought but didn't have time to dwell on it as Silver bumped his great head into his side.  
  
"I must leave you now. I have to get back to my post, that is my duty." He nipped Celtic's hand affectionately. "May we meet again, Warrior Elf." With that he took off, back out into the sand. Celtic watched him go for a moment until he realized that he wasn't alone.  
  
"So, the wolf brought you here did he?" the elf turned and nearly jumped back. A fiend stood beside him, a gruesome creature, but it didn't seem to want to cause him harm and no one else was paying it unusual attention, almost as if he was commonplace.  
  
"Yes he did. He found me out there and brought me here to get supplies." The fiend looked down at the elf, it's bones glinting in the light. Celtic again suppressed the urge to back away.  
  
"An elf, traveling alone in the sands? That's unheard of in these parts. Are you suffering from sun sickness?" Celtic shook his head. "Then what were you doing out there? Without a bow or staff? Trying to get yourself killed?" Celtic grinned wryly.  
  
I don't use a bow or magic, I use a sword so if you can point me to someplace I can get one, then you don't have to concern yourself with me anymore."  
  
The fiend blinked in surprise and Celtic found he was getting use to that reaction.  
  
"An elf, who uses a sword. Try another one elf. None of your kind ever wanted to be warriors."  
  
"Which is why I'm the first." Celtic folded his arms across his chest and glared at the Fiend, no longer caring how frightening it looked. Why wouldn't anyone believe him? It was starting to get annoying. Only Dark and Gaia had taken his word for it. The Fiend grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the village.  
  
"Okay then, elf. You're going to prove it." He grew alarmed. Prove it? He had had no formal training, just what he had taught himself. How was he going to prove it? And what would happen if he failed?  
  
He was dragged through the village, into and through a blacksmith shop and out into a practice yard in the back where two others were fighting. A man in green armor and another with blue skin and armor covering his face and body. Both looked up at the fiend's entrance.  
  
The blue skinned warrior spoke first. "Hey Skull! What's up?" He noticed Celtic and it seemed he smirked although he couldn't see his face. "Hey that's a cute one! Didn't know you were into elves though!" He walked over to them and Celtic glared as the warrior looked him over.  
  
"I'm not. He says he fights with a sword instead of bow or magic. I wanted him to prove it." Green Armor came over and glared at Skull.  
  
"So you just drag him over here? Really. Where are your manners?" Skull looked down at the human. Green sighed. "Never mind." He turned to Celtic. "My name's Masaki and this other guy is one of the M-Warrior brothers." The other saluted him. "Well, Skull here seems determined to see you fight and I have to admit I'm curious as well. Would you give me the honor of being the first to face you?"  
  
Celtic nodded slowly. "I will, but I have had no formal training, only what I have taught myself." Masaki smiled.  
  
"Well then. We shall see what you can do." He brought Celtic back into the shop and over to a rack of swords. "Choose one that feels the best and I'll go see if we have any clothes that you can duel in." He looked at the pale blue clothes Celtic wore. "Those aren't meant for fighting in."  
  
Celtic nodded his head, preoccupied with the swords in front of him, testing each one he picked up. He didn't notice Masaki leave, nor the stares from the customers. No he concentrated on the weapons before him. Soon he found the one that called to him. It had a red jewel in the middle of the hilt and the sides were slightly spiked. It was a long thin sword and well balanced. He held it in one hand, then the other and then with both.  
  
"Perfect." He smiled. Since being captured, he suddenly felt sure of himself. He knew he had made the right decision when he had taken up the sword all those years ago. This was his weapon and he was going to prove his right to use it.  
  
'I have to. I will be with Dark. I can't live if I fail, I don't want to.' 


	5. V

Celtic stared at the clothes Masaki had left out for him and smiled. Green. Typical but they felt good when he put them on. He sighed and went back down stairs to where the others were waiting for him. He grabbed his chosen sword and walked into the yard.  
  
The fiend and the other warrior were waiting for him on the sidelines and Masaki stood in the center of the ring, sword ready. Celtic walked into the ring and held his sword up and ready. Masaki smiled at him and both took their stances.  
  
In the first few blows, Celtic stayed on the defense and studied his opponent. He noticed the human used strength more than speed. He concentrated on his speed and in the next strike he moved out of the way and spun, slashing down towards the knees where the armor didn't reach.  
  
His agility allowed him to get low to the ground and he scored a nice hit. He heard the other swear and knew things had just gotten harder for him. The warrior was now on his guard and Celtic planned to keep him there. He had to give it his all and not draw out this fight.  
  
'This is for Dark!'  
  
With that thought firmly in his head, he attacked Masaki, moving in quickly and confusing his opponent as to where he was and what he was about to do. He used all his speed and agility and finally managed to knock Masaki down. He didn't need to go any farther. He had won.  
  
The stunned silence was his reward and he enjoyed it, turning to face the fiend. He lowered his sword and relaxed.  
  
"Happy now?" The fiend nodded.  
  
"Much."  
  
Masaki had finally gotten back onto his feet and walked over to Celtic.  
  
"You did very well, and for not having any training you are amazing. You chose right when you chose the sword." He smiled, but there conversation was cut short. The red eyes appeared in his mind again and he sensed them calculating his performance, but the results were unknown to the elf.  
  
'My next test to you is this. Deal with your blood before your heart.'  
  
The words made no sense to Celtic and in his confusion he lowered his guard against the attack. An arrow struck him hard in the side and he cried out in pain. When the next arrow struck, his world turned dark and he couldn't even call out in his mind.  
  
  
  
Dark fell off Gadreel and cried out in anguish. The knight was at his side in an instant, helping him to center himself and try to fight off this unknown pain.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." he gasped and then he knew. "Celtic!" He cried out again and Gaia held onto the suffering magician, not knowing what else he could do.  
  
"He's been hurt! He's dying Gaia." A tear worked it's way from tightly clenched eyes as Dark made it back to his feet. The knight helped him back onto the horse and steadied him.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
Dark pointed northeast and Gaia sent them off in that direction as fast as Gadreel could take them. The pain wouldn't kill Dark, but it would come close. Agony swept through his body again and he tried to reach out for his elf, tried to make Celtic hear his voice, but all he got was darkness and the pain that kept him half blind.  
  
/They can't take you from me! Not now!/  
  
  
  
His breathing came in short gasps that left him in more agony than before. He hurt and nobody was helping him. Dimly he heard raised voices and with nothing else to concentrate on, he focused on the sound.  
  
"He's an elf! Like you! Why did you hurt him? He did nothing wrong."  
  
"He's betrayed his blood. He chose the sword and let himself become a Card." He last word was said with such disdain that Celtic knew one of his own had spoken. Elves did not like the cards, he hated them.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"He's a card?"  
  
"It makes no difference. There are many Free Cards here and they are worthy friends."  
  
"Maybe for your kind, but not for ours."  
  
"So you would destroy him?"  
  
"Yes." Swords were drawn, the sound echoed in the room and in Celtic's ears. He felt panic rise within him. They may hate him, but they were still his kin and he wouldn't let them come to harm.  
  
He centered himself and used the last of his strength to push himself up and in front of the elf whom had spoken. He felt a blade swing in the air and stop within inches of his wounded body. He looked up into the confused eyes of Masaki.  
  
"I'm still an elf, no matter what they think of me and I can't let any harm come to one of my race."  
  
Masaki's face showed his frustration.  
  
"They'll kill you! We just found you, we won't give you up that easily, not like this." Celtic smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
"You don't have a choice." His legs gave out and he collapsed to a kneeling position. "Kin comes before friends, it's the stronger of the two bonds. I'm sorry, but you don't have a say."  
  
"He may not! But I certainly do!"  
  
That voice! It couldn't be!  
  
'Things have just got more interesting.'  
  
He ignored the voice in his head and moved his eyes to the newly arrived figures. Dark and Gaia stood in the doorway. The knight had his sword drawn and was clearly defending the magician. Dark walked over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Would you have left me so easily?"  
  
Red eyes looked into violet.  
  
"I want to be worthy to be a card with you in the Pharaoh's deck." He heard the gasps of shock from those around them." But to do that I can't go against kin. It would go against my very being and would weaken me. I would be dishonored and would never be able to go with you." He closed his eyes and leaned into the arms of his beloved. "I'd rather die now knowing I made the right choice and had at least met you, than have to live knowing I could never be with you."  
  
Dark held him tightly.  
  
"For an elf, kin means so much. It's considered one of the strongest bonds and yet this elf would hurt you. Why?"  
  
"He doesn't consider me an elf, he considers me a disgrace."  
  
"But you are not. You are a warrior." The fiend had spoken and Celtic looked up at him. There was something more to his words than he was saying. A warrior? That's it!  
  
The elf had wanted to kill Celtic because he was a disgrace to their race, it was part of their customs and Celtic would always be hunted now that it was know that he was made into a card and had chosen the sword.  
  
/That's why they tried to get me to change my path./  
  
But if he was right.then a new path had been opened to him. As a card, there were different classes, or 'races'. Warrior was one of them. He smiled and turned to the elf, it was someone he didn't recognize.  
  
"I'm no longer an elf. I cut myself off from that people and that world. I choose instead to be a Card and a Warrior. You now have no obligation or claim to my life."  
  
The elf looked startled but when he made a move towards Celtic, everyone in the room blocked him. Gaia motioned towards the door.  
  
"I think it's time for you to leave."  
  
Celtic heard no more. He finally gave into the pain, knowing now he was in safe hands.  
  
  
  
Me: this chapter was inspired by the review I got from 'soul of the pure' sorry if it makes no sense will fix when I feel better.. 


	6. VI

VI.  
  
Celtic woke up feeling safe and loved. The reason for this was probably due to the fact that Dark had both arms secured around the elf's body as they slept. He smiled and snuggled back into the other's chest, praying this moment could last forever.  
  
But he knew it couldn't.  
  
Not until he was chosen. That though caused him to sigh and try to move away from the loving arms, but Dark must have awoken at the sigh. The arms around him tightened.  
  
"You're not leaving, Celtic. Even if I have to tie you down I will make sure you stay with me." The words were whispered into his ears and he turned so that he could smile ruefully at the other.  
  
"It was worth a try." He heard laughter from a little ways away and turned again to see Gaia standing beside a magnificent violet stallion.  
  
"Trust me, elf. Nothing will work against Dark this time, not since he realized how much he would miss you. Besides," he walked over to the two. "I'll make sure you stay as well, if for nothing else than to stop his moaning." Celtic heard the magician growl from behind him, but before he could say something in response, all three heard a shrill cry. Celtic's head shot up in fear.  
  
"It's a dragon!" he moved to stand and felt Dark do the same. AS the beast came within sight he heard Dark's intake of breath.  
  
"It's not just any dragon. It's one of the Pharaoh's cards. The Curse of Dragons." Celtic turned to his magician and saw that he had grown pale. The knight came up on the other side, also concerned for his friend.  
  
"What does this mean Dark?" he asked his friend.  
  
"It means a gathering of cards. I must go to him and if he chooses, I will not walk out of there again."  
  
Two heads whipped towards the magician.  
  
"What?!" they both shouted at the same time. "You can't be serious!" Celtic finished, but the sad look in those violet eyes told him otherwise. He could lose dark forever in a few hours from now.  
  
But he wasn't going to let that happen. Never.  
  
"Fine. We'll go with you." He turned to Gaia. "I assumed you would come to." The knight nodded.  
  
"You assumed right. We're not leaving this one alone until we know either way what is happening."  
  
Dark looked at both of them and smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you. But if you are to travel with me, we must head out now."  
  
Dark looked over at his friend and his love. Why did it have to be so soon. He had just found Celtic, just found love and happiness and now it was all being taken from him. He sighed.  
  
This was the price of power. He was the strongest of the Spellcasters and that made him valuable to the Pharaoh who seemed to prize skill over force. He knew he should be flattered, but he still wish that he had been given a choice in the matter.  
  
Although, since the choice came before he ever even knew Celtic existed, they might still be in this mess.  
  
'Or I would have gone to the temple and stayed there until I was taken into the Deck. I might have never even met him and I would have left Gaia alone.'  
  
Those thoughts pained him.  
  
'I was always taught that everything happens for a reason. I must hold to the hope that the Pharaoh cannot be so cruel as to let me find love and then take it away.'  
  
He smiled when he felt an arm snake around his waist and a head come to rest on his shoulder as they continued to walk. He breathed in the scent of the blond hair and turned to smile at the knight who led Gadreel on the other side of him. He knew if the worst happened that at least he would have the memories of this time to cherish for the rest of his life.  
  
That made it seem worth bearing.  
  
They reached the temple late that evening and although it looked beautiful, Celtic couldn't help but feel only anger at the magnificent pyramid. This building was dedicated to the one who would try and take Dark away from him.  
  
From within it he knew that a pair of ruby eyes was watching him, weighing him. He held his head up proud. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. He had let go of the Elvin part of his blood. Both accepting it as a part of who he was and knowing that he could never go back to it.  
  
He had faced the worst.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
The doors to the temple opened and out glided an elf with long golden hair and pale blue skin. Her eyes remained closed but he knew she could still see everything going on around her. She was the mystical elf, her power lay in defending those she was loyal too. "Dark Magician. You have answered the summons, but you are not alone. The Pharaoh wishes to know who these two are." Her voice was musical and filled with curiosity.  
  
Dark stepped forward and bowed slightly to the elf.  
  
"This is Gaia, a Knight and a true friend to me. He has traveled from the city with me out of friendship alone." Mystical nodded at Gaia, who bowed low as a Knight's code demanded. Then dark turned to Celtic and raised a hand, which he willingly took and moved closer to Dark.  
  
"And this is Celtic, an Elvin warrior, whom within I have found my bonded. He has come here out of love and with a wish to stay with me."  
  
The last seemed to surprise the blue elf, but she simply nodded.  
  
"They are both welcome in here tonight." She turned and walked back through the doors, the three following her. Celtic couldn't help but look around as they entered. People were walking everywhere, as if they belonged. Then he realized that they did belong. These people were cards that had already been accepted into the deck and were just waiting until it was formed. They all nodded at Dark as he walked by and Celtic just moved closer to the Magician, his heart sinking.  
  
These were all powerful cards. He didn't have a prayer of proving his worth, because there was nothing to prove.  
  
He would lose Dark.  
  
That thought caused a black mist to seep over his heart, blocking out the light from within. As he watched the cards go by, the shadow grew darker, until the only reason he was moving was because dark now held his hand.  
  
'I don't belong. I'll never belong.'  
  
As he looked at Gaia and dark and realized for the first time just how strong they were, he gave into the darkness. He lost power over his body and no longer cared. The sorrow and grief ate at his mind.  
  
A cry of surprise briefly made it's way to his ears and he recognized the voice as Dark's, but it wasn't Dark's arms that caught him.  
  
The last thing he saw before his vision went dark, were a pair of ruby eyes attached to a young human with tri-coloured hair. 


	7. VII

Dark had felt Celtic's unease the moment they had entered the temple, although he couldn't quite place what was causing it. The elf was looking around with something akin to despair and when the Magician looked over at his friend, he could tell that the Knight could see it too, but a shrug told Dark that Gaia didn't have any idea as to what was causing it either.  
  
Dark sighed and held onto his elf's hand a little tighter, leading him through the corridors, following Mystical's lead. But soon he felt Celtic stop and his hand slip from the magician's grasp. As Dark turned to see what had caused him to stop he watched as Celtic collapsed.  
  
"Celtic!" He rushed forward, but someone else beat him to his beloved and he could only stare as the Pharaoh caught Celtic in his arms and stopped him from hitting the ground. As was proper, all the cards stopped what they had been doing and watched the Pharaoh.  
  
Curiosity was written in their eyes, but the Pharaoh paid attention to no one but the elf in his arms. To Dark it seemed as if they were talking, and he knew this conversation would decide the outcome of his future.  
  
Celtic looked around him and saw only darkness.  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No, but I wouldn't say you were awake either. You are drifting in the realm between waking and dreaming." The elf knew that voice well now and turned to face the Pharaoh.  
  
"So, we finally meet, Pharaoh." He gave a bow and when he looked up he saw that the Pharaoh was smirking slightly.  
  
"Call me Yami, much easier than saying Pharaoh all the time." Celtic nodded and then looked around again.  
  
"Can I ask why I'm here?"  
  
"Yes." Silence for a few moments as the two stared at each other.  
  
"Would you give me an answer?" Yami smirked.  
  
"That is an answer you should give me. You were the one who traveled all the way here, into my temple and now feels like giving up." Celtic glared.  
  
"I don't feel like giving up, I just know I don't have a chance."  
  
"And why is that?" The elf sighed. He didn't realize talking to Yami could be so annoying.  
  
"The cards here are all powerful, unlike me. I would have nothing to offer your deck." He felt Yami come and stand next to him, a part of his mind had to laugh at how short the Pharaoh was.  
  
"It's true you are not all that powerful, but you do have a special power unique to you." He paused a moment. "It's the power to be able to sacrifice your life for the one you love." He turned and smiled at the elf. "To many, that's almost like magic. They can't understand that kind of bond, or if they do, not many are willing to do anything about it."  
  
Celtic looked over at Yami in disbelief.  
  
"How could someone not be willing to do anything for the one they love? That would kill me."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"It would kill you, because in your heart, love and loyalty preside over all other emotions. I don't have cards like that in my deck and never have." Yami smiled to himself, an expression that seemed almost sad. "There was a time I would have though cards like you were weak, and unworthy of my attention, but someone changed that for me a long time ago, made me see a different type of power. The power of the heart."  
  
They stood in silence then, the darkness around them seemed to flow around them, leaving them both alone with their thoughts. Finally Celtic broke the spell.  
  
"What must I do to be a part of your deck?"  
  
Yami looked over at him.  
  
"Are you willing to spend time alone, away from Dark and do as I ask?" the thought alone caused Celtic to wince but he nodded a yes. "Then this is what you must do. I have powerful cards yes, and I know they will stay by me, but I need cards that are ruled by their heart instead of their skill."  
  
"Like me." The pharaoh smiled.  
  
"Yes like you. It will be hard, I'll tell you that much, but it will be the only thing I ask. If you do this, than I will make sure that you and Dark will never be separated."  
  
The elf thought hard about this. This task would take him across this world, through danger and he knew there was a big chance that he would not come back alive, that he would die alone. But if he didn't do this, then he would still die alone, away from Dark.  
  
He turned back to Yami.  
  
"I will. I can't do anything else but follow my heart."  
  
Yami smiled at him and placed a hand on his forehead. He felt a weird sensation move through his mind and from there straight to his card. He gasped as he felt a slight burning sensation and then in his mind there appeared the symbol of an eye.  
  
"I have bound your card into my keeping. This will ensure that no one can ever take you against your will into a Shadow Game." Celtic nodded, still feeling slightly disorientated.  
  
"I think it's time that you explain to Dark where you are going."  
  
With that Celtic found himself back in the temple looking up into the eyes of Yami. Yami nodded at him and then helped him to his feet. As soon as he was steady, the Pharaoh turned and left, leaving a certain blond elf the center of everyone's attention. Celtic ignored everyone in favor of embracing his magician.  
  
"I've found a way to be with you forever, but it means that you're going to have to let me go." Dark pulled back slightly and his eyebrows rose.  
  
"What do you mean?" Celtic sighed and then explained everything to Dark and Gaia. Neither seemed completely happy about it and Celtic didn't blame them.  
  
"I have to do this Dark, it's the only way."  
  
"But to do it alone."  
  
"He won't be alone." The three turned at the sound of a new voice and Celtic grinned.  
  
"Silver! What are you doing here?" The wolf padded over to them.  
  
"The Pharaoh asked me if I would be willing to accompany you on this task. I agreed. It'll be fun to travel with a warrior elf." Celtic smiled and scratched the giant furred head.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dark and Gaia still didn't look happy, but at least they looked like they were ready to accept Celtic leaving. Gaia spoke first.  
  
"Well, Elf, I never expected all this to happen when I convinced Dark to get out of the Tower that day, but I'm glad it did. I'm staying here, to make sure our magician doesn't drive himself insane and do something idiotic." They both ignored Dark's cry of outrage and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Gaia. I'll be back as soon as I can and I don't want to return to find that he starved himself out of worry." Dark snorted.  
  
"As if I would." Two pair of eyes looked over at him. "Well I wouldn't." they continued to stare and Dark looked down, playing with his robe. "Well, I might miss a few meals." Gaia laughed outright at this and Celtic shook his head and then walked over and kissed Dark. It was a simple touch of the lips but it held the promise of forever.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can and then nothing will ever tear us apart." He moved away from his two friends and then with Silver fang by his side, he left the temple.  
  
Me: Okay.that's the end of the first part of this story, it will be continued in 'Willing Bonds' if anyone is interested. 


End file.
